House of the Prophecy
by forever sibuna
Summary: Eight demigods in New York,Nine demigods in England,what happens when they meet? a new Prophecy is made! they will have to live a great adventure to get what they want! The diamond sphere has been stolen from the camp,these demigods have to get it back! will they survive? or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my crossover between PJO and HOA, with the OCs I chose, hope you like it!**

**In Camp Half-Blood…**

Percy was training with the sword when Annabeth came in.

"Percy! Chiron wants to see you, he says that it is important!" she said and Percy looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked, leaving the sword.

"I don't know, come with me! He is in the big house!" Annabeth said and went with her. When they arrived, Chiron was standing in the door that went to the attic, 6 children were with him.

"Chiron! What's wrong? Is Grover okay? Did he found demigods? Who are they?" Percy asked, pointing to the children.

"Grover is okay, he is in the forest, resting, he came back this morning" Chiron said and Percy and Annabeth smiled.

"I want to see him!" said Percy and went running but Annabeth stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see Grover!" Percy answered.

"Percy, Grover had to go to Hawaii to look for demigods! Do you know how exhausting that is? He wants to rest! Leave him! We will have plenty of time to spend time with him! Now let's go, Chiron needs us" Annabeth said and Percy groaned, but followed her. They went back to the big house, they were 4 demigods now, two of them were gone.

"Hey, where are the other two?"Percy asked to the children.

"They went to the lake, I think"a girl with brown hair answered.

"Yeah, they are very shy, excuse them" a blonde boy answered.

"However, what are your names?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Juliana Arteaga, but you can call me Juli" the brown-haired girl said.

"Lillian Anderson, call me Lilly" a black-haired girl said.

"Luke Grint Oddrey" Said a Brown Sandy-haired boy.

"Dylan Lide Gray" Said a Blond boy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth Chase and he's Percy Jackson" she said.

"Anyway, have you seen Chiron?" Percy asked and the children looked confused" what?" he asked again.

"Seaweed brain, they don't know whose Chiron!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, right, I forgot, have you seen a centaur?" Percy corrected.

"Wait, did you say Chiron?" Dylan asked and Percy nodded.

"Yeah" he answered/asked

"Do you mean THE Chiron? The one of the Greek myths? That Chiron?" he asked and he nodded again.

"Yeah, exactly, that one" Annabeth confirmed.

"But, it is a myth! As the one of Perseus, Hercules, Oedipus, Antigone, Theseus, just Myths!" Luke said, Annabeth smiled.

"You have a lot to learn" she said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

Annabeth was about to answer when Chiron came with the other two children.

"Oh, I can see that you met Annabeth and Percy!" Chiron said to the children" hope they have treated you well" he said and look at them.

"Yeah, they did" Juli said and smiled at Annabeth.

"I'm glad, these are the other two children, they were hiding in the lake" Chiron said.

"We were not hiding, we were hanging" said the boy.

"In the lake?" Annabeth asked, with a mischievous look.

"Yeah" said the girl.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"Because, it is strange that you are hanging IN the lake, wouldn't it be hanging BY the lake?" Annabeth asked.

"Is the same!" the boy said.

"Actually it is not" Annabeth corrected"IN the lake means that you are inside it, BY the lake means that you are outside it" she said and Juli laughed.

"Annabeth, there is no time for your explanations now!" Percy cried.

"I'm just correcting what he is saying!" Annabeth exclaimed"is it that wrong?" she asked.

"Actually, for me it is, I don't need explanations, I know how to talk, thanks" the boy said, a little bit rude.

"Riley! That's not a way of talking!" the girl said.

"I don't care! She is not my teacher to tell me how to speak!" Riley answered.

"Hey! Just calm down! There is no reason to explode like that!" Dylan said.

"Right, you are right" Riley said"just calm down, inhale, exhale" he said.

"Right, now that we are calm, what are your names?" Chiron asked to the children.

"Riley Jackson Coleman, you can call me R.J" the boy said.

"Elizabeth Jacobs, call me Liz" the girl said.

"Right, now that we know the children's names, my name is Chiron, director of activities at camp and welcome to camp half-blood! Percy, Annabeth, can you show them around?" Chiron asked and the teenagers nodded.

"Sure thing, Chiron" Percy said and started walking.

"Well, first of all my name is Annabeth Chase and he's Percy Jackson, welcome to camp half-blood!" she said.

"Yeah, we already know the name, now can you show us something new?" Riley said and Annabeth shoot him glances.

"Well…look! There they are the cabins! There are twelve cabins, each one for an Olympic god, then they are other cabins for children of the minor gods, like Iris, Persephone and the Hades cabin is here, by the minor gods cabins, but he is considered as a big one "Percy said.

"Is someone leaving there?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, my friend, Nico, is and Hades' kid, but he comes regularly to visit us, one or two days per week" Percy said.

"Then, there in the centre of the semicircle that the cabins make, it is the bonfire, were we sit down at night and tell stories and in the place were most demigods are claimed" Annabeth said.

"Wait, did you say demigods? Are they real?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, in fact you're in front of one of the most powerful demigods of camp" said Grover, who was sitting at the bonfire.

"Grover!" Percy and Annabeth cried and went to him, the children followed them.

"Is nice to see you, dude!" Percy said.

"For me too! It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Grover said.

"Excuse me" said Dylan"we are not invisible, you know?" he said.

"Of course you are not!" Grover said"sorry!" he apologized.

"Its okay, you said Percy was one of the most powerful demigods, who's his father?" Juli asked.

"Poseidon" Percy said.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Lilly said"Poseidon is my favourite Greek god!" she cried.

"Really? Awesome!" Percy said and Lilly smiled.

"You say he was ONE of the most powerful, then, who are the other ones?" Riley asked.

"Well, Nico, son of Hades and our other friend, Thalia" Annabeth said.

"Is Thalia here?" Luke asked but Percy shooked his head.

"No, she was a daughter of Zeus, but she left us to join the hunters of Artemis" he said.

"Oh, sorry, it wasn't my intention" Luke said.

"It's okay" Annabeth said.

"Who are the hunters of Artemis?" Riley asked.

"The hunters of Artemis are girls who give up boys, make up and all those girly things to follow the goddess Artemis" Annabeth answered.

"I was hoping another person to answer" Riley complained.

"Ignoring Riley, if you are a daughter of Artemis, is it an obligation to join the hunters?" Lilly asked.

"No, you can refuse to it" (p/v: I think so) Grover said.

"Have you got any other friend who is in the hunters?" Luke asked.

"No, we've had, but they are dead" Grover said.

"Nico's sister, Bianca and Zoë Belladona" Annabeth said and a tear streamed down her face.

"Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't-"Luke tried to say but Liz interrupted him.

"Luke! Can't you shut up for a minute? Look what you've done!" she said but stopped in her tracks and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Percy asked, sitting down on a rock next to Liz.

"No, no, it's nothing" she said

"Hey, you can trust us, we are friends, remember?" Annabeth said.

"Wait, do you know her?" Grover asked.

"Actually" Liz said" I met her one day while I was escaping home, I found her and Luke in an alley, monsters were attacking them, I defended them in a simple way: by throwing them an stick I found, it gave them directly on the eye, since then we became friends, but then I had to leave, that was before I learned that Luke was evil" she finished and Percy smiled.

"What?" Liz asked in a mischievous way.

"You remind me of a friend of mine, her name is Rachel, she threw a blue hair brush to Cronos, she has a great aim!" he said and they all laugh.

"I do not want to make anyone else cry, but is she here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, she is the oracle, but went to visit her family, she comes back tomorrow, I think so…"Annabeth said.

"Hey, we stopped in our tracks, we were supposed to show them the camp" Percy said.

"Yeah, sorry! You can continue I will be in the big house" Grover said and went.

They showed them all the camp, the last place they had to visit was the forest, they went there.

"Well and this is the forest, where we play capture the flag" Annabeth sad.

"Capture the flag? What's that?" Dylan asked.

"It is a game that we play when we come back to the camp, on our last day or in an special occasion" Percy said"we divide into two groups, the blue team and the red team, we hide our flag in the woods and we have to try to capture the other's team flag, we use weapons that we find in the armory" Percy explained.

"Guys, I do not what to alarm you, but there is someone there, deep in the woods" Juli said.

"Is it a satyr?" Lilly asked.

Annabeth looked the way Juli was pointing and shooked her head.

"No, it is not, but I can't recognize the shadow, can you, Percy?" she asked to him and all the teenagers looked at him, scared, he laughed.

"Haha, yes I can! It's Nico! "he cried and went running to him, the rest followed him.

**That's the end! Hope you like it! The next chapter will be located on the Anubis house, review or PM me with your thoughts! Bye for now!**


	2. House of House

**Hey guys, I want to thank you because of all those lovely reviews I received! It was really nice to read them all, you are awesome! Thanks a lot! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**In Anubis House…**

"Jerome come here! Give me that book!" shouted Nina from the stairs.

"Alfie! Give me my magazine back!" Amber ordered coming from the kitchen.

"Jerome! Where's my guitar?" asked Fabian from under the bed.

"Alfie! Where did you leave my MP3 player?" asked Joy from the upper floor.

"What's happening here?" asked Victor and they all stopped in their tracks"I asked something, what _is _happening here?"

"We where…uhmmmm….having a party?" Eddie said coming from the kitchen.

"A party? With whose permission?"

"With Trudy's!" Patricia said going next to Trudy who was coming from the laundry.

"What?" she asked.

"That you allowed us to have a party" Mara was trying to lie.

"What? You didn't even ask! I mean, of course I let you, but…"

"But I'm not cooking! That's what she was trying to say" Joy said from the upper hall.

"What? I didn't…I mean…"she tried to explain.

"Haha, oh Trudy, you are so funny" Jerome faked laugh.

"What? I didn't say anything funny!"

"Go over there, Alfie's clothes are dirty" Jerome said and pushed Trudy to the boy's hallway.

Trudy made an angry face but went.

"However, Trudy! I'm going out; I will come late so you are in charge of all these" Victor said making a circle around the students.

"Hey! We are not objects!" Amber complained but Victor ignored her and went. The moment he stepped out of the house, it became a place of chaos and ruin.

"Alfie! Jerome! Eddie! Where's all the food?" Trudy asked to them.

"I had a midnight snack last night" Jerome said.

"I ate the cookies during breakfast" Alfie said.

"I made a hoobie just a minute ago" Eddie confessed.

"A hoobie? Do you mean those horrible sandwiches you make?" Joy asked,

"Hey! They are not horrible!" he complained.

"Eddie, you add mayonnaise, whipped cream, ketchup, honey and pancakes to it! Without mentioning the tomato jam…"Nina said doing a disgusting face.

"Its not tomato jam! Its apple jam!" he corrected to the disgust of everyone.

"Incredible, now I must go to the grocery store to buy food and I have lots of things to do!" Trudy complained.

"I'll go" Eddie said.

"Awwwww, what a sweetheart!" Jerome joked/said in a tender way.

"Jerome, you are going to the centre of town to buy cleaning items, I need them to clean Victor's office and the girls' bathroom" Trudy said.

"Who's the sweetheart now?" Alfie asked/joked

"Shut up, Alfie"

"Jerome!" Trudy shouted.

"I'm going" he answered.

"And to complete the trio, Alfie is going to buy anything you ask him!" Trudy finished.

"What?" he exclaimed "Trudy!"

"what you heard" Jerome said"whose the joker now? You better take out a pen, you'll need it"

"Oh, great! I need two pairs of jeans and of shoes, a new hair band and two buckles!" Amber said.

"I want new headphones and Little Mix and One Direction CDs!" Joy said.

"For me, just give me a Greek mythology book" Nina said.

""a Greek mythology book" gotcha! Another thing? "Alfie asked.

"Not for now" Amber answered.

"Ok, I'm going!" he said and went.

**With Eddie…**

"Right, now I only need the seasonings, which are in…the…5th avenue? But that's 10 blocks from here! I better hurry, it seems that it is going to rain" he said looking to the sky, which was full of grey gathering clouds, he heard the thunder and started running, he was about 1 block from the avenue when it started raining.

"oh, great, just what I needed" he complained"can it get worst?" he asked, angry and a thunder was heard followed by a lightning, he entered the shop and bought what he needed, when he went out the rain had stopped but the lightning bolts were still there.

"How can this be possible? There are bolts but not rain! I better hurry before it starts raining, again." he said and hurried to the house, when he arrived all the students were in the living room and looked at him.

"What happened?" Eddie asked, confused.

"Eddie! Thanks the gods that you are alive!" Nina celebrated.

"Wait, did you say" the gods"?"Fabian asked.

"No… wait, did I?" Nina asked and they all nodded"ups, I didn't notice, it won't happen again" she finished.

"Anyway" Eddie said, trying to change the conversation's way" what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"You didn't hear the news, did you? A great electric storm is arriving to England! With bolts and lightning include! We thought that it had something to do with the dark clouds in the sky these days, but in the news they had said that it appeared from nowhere!" Patricia said.

"Where are Jerome and Alfie?" Fabian asked with preoccupation and they all changed their expressions to some worried ones.

"They are in the centre of town! In the storm's gathering place!" Nina cried.

"We must look for them!" Amber cried and went outside, with the rest of the house following her. They ran to the centre of town, the storm was, naturally, there and Jerome and Alfie where getting out of a shop, then a thunder was heard, it obviously, followed a lightning, Eddie prayed that it didn't hurt them and then, the storm was gone…with a perfect blue sky replacing it…Eddie heard a voice in his head"I'm looking after you" and then, he fainted.

**In camp Half-Blood…**

Percy was running to Nico's place. He stopped when Nico looked at him.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, that's me, is nice to see you dude!" he answered and Percy laughed.

"Yeah, it is, look, these are Elizabeth Jacobs, Juliana Arteaga, Lillian Anderson, Riley Jackson Coleman, Luke Grint Oddrey and Dylan Lide Gray, they are new here" he said.

"Have they been claimed yet?" Nico asked.

"Claim? What's that?" Lillian asked.

"When you are claimed, it means that your father or mother recognizes you as a child of them" Nico said.

"No, none of them yet" Percy answered.

"How strange, shouldn't they be claimed as soon as they arrive to camp?" Nico asked and Percy hunched his shoulders.

"I don't know what happened, they should have been claim when we first saw them" Annabeth said and in that moment they saw light coming from Liz's head, Nico, Percy and Nico were so focus in their discussion that they didn't noticed, the first one to notice this was Luke, who tried to call Percy's attention but didn't succeed.

"Percy" Luke tried but Percy make a sign of "wait".

"Percy!" he tried again but it didn't went well.

"Perseus Jackson!" Lillian called and he turned around.

"What?" he said but stop in his tracks when he saw the light, it was a torch inversed.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called"Chiron! Come here!" she shouted and the centaur came, with the whole camp behind him, they were heard whispers from all the kids.

"All hail, Elizabeth Jacobs, daughter of Thanatos, god of death" Chiron said"Nico, can you led her to your cabin? She will be staying there" he said and Nico nodded.

"Follow me" he said and Liz took a last look at Percy, who just smiled in agreement, then another light was seen, it was coming from Juli, it was an owl, Annabeth smiled triumphant.

"All hail Juliana Arteaga, daughter of Athena, goddess of strategy and wisdom" he said and Annabeth made a sign to one Athena kid, she ordered him to take her to the cabin, Juli smiled and followed him. Next, a light was coming from Riley; it was a bow and arrow.

"All hail Riley Jackson Coleman, son of Artemis, goddess of hunting and animals" Chiron said"can someone take him to his cabin?" he asked and a girl came and took him, they were heard whispers from all the kids, he was the first Artemis children. Then a light was seen above Luke, it was an anvil.

"All hail Luke Grint Oddrey, son of Hephaestus, god of fire and forging" Chiron continued and a boy came and took him to the cabin. Then a light appeared over Dylan's head it was a caduceus.

"All hail Dylan Lide Gray, son of Hermes, god of pranks and business" he said and the Stoll brothers came and took him to the cabin, at last it was Lillian, a trident appeared on her head and they were heard whispers all over the place, except for Percy, who just smiled casually to Lilly who returned the smile.

"All hail Lillian Anderson, daughter of Poseidon, god of seas and earthquakes" Chiron finished and they all kneeled down, Percy took her to the cabin, they were laughing all the way.

**And that's it! Hope you liked it! Review or PM me with your thoughts! And you have permission to kill me because of the cliffhanger with Eddie, if you excuse me, I am going to run for my life, ahhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cabins

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! i really enjoy writing for you! here's the next chapter! hope you like it!**

"Eddie! wake up! now!"order Amber and slapped him.

"Amber! i don' think that that's going to work! stop it!"Nina cried.

"Kids,tell me what happened!"Trudy order and Fabian started talking

"we were at the centre of town and there was a big storm gathering"

"And why did you go there?"

"because,it was an electric storm and Jerome and Alfie were there,we wanted to warn them and tell them to go away"Amber explained.

"Then,a thunder was heard and it followed a lightning,we were praying that it didn't hurt them but suddenly,the storm was gone and Eddie was on the floor,he had faint"Patricia finished.

"oh,poor little thing,take him to his bedroom,i will prepare some medicine"

Fabian and Nina took him to the bedroom and placed him on te bed.a minute later Trudy came in,with Patricia following him.

"right now,can someone pass me the rag? but be sure to inmerse it on the water first"Trudy said and Nina gave it to her

"is he going to be well?"Patricia asked

"Yeah,he just faint,in a couple of hours he will be all right"  
"Thanks god"

"one thing i don't understant is why he faint" Trudy said

" we don't know either" Nina answered"i bet,is just low pressure"

"i hope so"Fabian said.

"that's it,he is recovering,but do not bombard him with questions"Trudy ordered and went.

"owww,my head,what happened?"Eddie asked and they all smile  
"Eddie!"Patricia said and hug him tightly

" ' "

"oh,sorry" she said and stop hugging him

"Are you okay?"Fabian asked

"yeah,yeah,just a concussion,nothing to be worried about"

"do you remeber something of what happened?"Nina asked

"not much,just a voice in my head saying that he was looking after me,the usual thing"he answered.

"a voice? wasn't it,you know,Osiris?"Nina asked

"i don't think so,it didn't sound as an egyptian god" denied Eddie

"and what was it then? a Greek one?"Patricia asked

"i don't know"he answered.

**In Hades' cabin...**

"Can you explain me why am i staying with you?" Liz asked

"in camp,Thanatos and Hades are consider the same god,although they are not"Nico explained.

"Ohhhhh,right"she said and stayed silenced until they arrived to the cabin,it was perfect for Liz

"and? do you like it?"Nico asked to her

"like it? i'm fascinated! it is really great!"she said and Nico blushed.

"thanks,i built it"

"did you?"

"well,my spirits did it,but i designed the model"

"did you? that's really great! and what do you mean by"your spirits"?"

"they are spirits that i control,its one of my powers"

"great! do you think that i have a power?"

"you probably do,we all have one,but in our own 's children are wise and great at battles,Aphrodite's are beautiful and her girls have the charmspeak"

"charmspeak? what's that?"

"the charmspeak is the power to persuade anyone into doing what she wants,some people are not affected by it,such as Aphrodite's girls and some monsters"

"it sounds a little bit awful,doesn't it?"Liz asked

"haha,yeah,ask Leo or Jason and they will tell you more"

"who are Leo and Jason?" she asked confused

"ohhh,right,you don't know them,they are kids of the camp,but they are in vacation,Jason is Zeus son and Leo is Hephaestus' "he explained.

"ohhh,is there someone else who i don't know?"

"they are Piper and Drew,Aphrodite's daughters,Piper is the leader of the cabin"

"she isn't here,is she?"

"no,he is on vacation with Leo and Jason,i don't know where,so don't one over there is your bed,put your things there and let's go to the armory,you'll have to choose a weapon"he said and Liz did as told.

**In Athena's cabin...**

Juli was arranging her things on the cabin when Annabeth came in

"Annabeth!"she smiled

"Juli! welcome to Athena's cabin! what do you think?"

"it is impressive,really nice"

"thanks,there's your bed,put your things there and come with me,i want you to meet someone"she said and Juli did as told.

"where are we going?"Juli asked.

"to Hera's cabin,there's someone there" she said

"who?"

"you'll see"Annabeth answered and enter to the cabin,it was really deserted,Juli didn't understand why someone would be there.

"Rachel? are you here?" Annabeth asked

"Rachel?"Juli questioned

"did someone call me?"asked a sweet voice from nowhere

"Rachel? its me! Annabeth!"Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! is nice to see you!" said a red-haired girl appearing from under one bed

"what are you doing,Rachel?"Annabeth asked confused

"oh,i was just looking for my badge of the academy,i can't find it"

"what was it like?"Juli asked.

"oh,hello there! what's your name?"Rachel asked amused

"oh,yeah, ,this is Juli,Athena's daughter and my half-sister"Annabeth introduced

"is nice to meet you,i'm Rachel,but you already know that"she said and Juli giggled

"yeah,i ,what was your badge like?"Juli asked

"it was round,with a dove on it and the letters AC on it"Rachel said

"where do you study?"Juli asked looking under the beds

"it is not there,i already look and in the Clarion Academy"

"and that's on...?"

"New York" she answered

"oh,cool and here,i found it!"Juli said

"where was it?"Annabeth asked

"in that drawer"

"oh,thanks!" she said and put it on

"anyway,i wanted just to introduce you to Juli,we have to go the armory to pick a weapon,see you later!"Annabeth said and went with Juli behind.

**In Artemis cabin...**

Riley was placing his things when a woman appeared in front of him.

"Riley,my son,is nice to meet you finally" she said.

"Artemis? i mean,mom?"he asked and Artemis nodded

"yeah,that's me,hi"

"hi,so,i'm your son?"

"yeah,my only children"

"but,how? isn't it suppose to be that you never dated a men?" he asked,he wanted answers.

"and it is true,you were born in an strange way" Artemis said and made a thinking face

"in which one?"

"you were born from the moon"

"from the moon?" he asked surprised

"yeah,i know it is really strange,but you were born from the moon and i mean a full moon,i'm the goddess of the moon too,so you are my son"she explained and Riley was looking at her confused"i know there is a lot to explain,but that's the most important thing,now,go to the armory,you have to pick a weapon,it was nice to meet you,we will meet again,bye,for now"she said and dissappear.

**In Hephaestus cabin...**

Luke was talking to Nisa while rearranging his things

"so...who's the head of the cabin?"Luke asked.

"Leo,but he is on holiday with his friends,Jason and Piper"Nisa answered

"is he a good leader?"

"oh,yes,absolutely,he is very special,you know?"she said.

"what do you mean?"Luke asked,confused.

"he has the power of the fire"

"and that's a good thing or a bad thing?"Luke asked

"it is really good! they are not so many Hephaestus children with the abilitie of fire,when one is born with that abilities it means that something BIG is going to happen"

"something good or bad?" he asked

"nobody knows,it could be both"Nisa finished"are you ready? we have to go to the armory to pick up a weapon for you"she asked and Luke nodded,Nisa smiled and went with Luke behind her.

**In Hermes' cabin...**

The Stolls were helping Dylna to unpack while telling anecdotes of their pranks.

"hahahaha,you really did that?"Dylan asked and the Stolls nodded.

"yeah,i wish you had see Annabeth's face,it was really funny,all the spiders on her bed"one of them said and laugh.

"although we had to paid the consequences,but they were worth,we had so much fun that day"the other say.

"Dylan,we have an offer for you"

"which one?"he asked.

"it is a prank to Aphrodite's cabin,we will have fun"

"tell me! now!"Dylan order.

"sorry,but we can't now,we have to go to the armory to pick up a weapon for you,later we will tell you the plan"they said and Dylan nodded and followed them.

**In Poseidon's cabin...**

Lilly was rearranging things with Percy's help.

"we are the only Poseidon's children?"she asked.

"no,we have a half-brother,his name is Tyson,he is a Cyclop"Percy answered.

"and where's he?"

"in Poseidon's forges,he comes some days per month"

"isn't there a way to contact him? i want to meet him!"

"there is one,come here"he said and made her a sign of"come here" Lillian went.

"what is it? and what with the fountain here?"Lilly questioned.

"just look"Percy said and grab a Drachma and said"goddess,Iris,acceptour offering,show us Tyson" he threw the Drachma and Tyson appeared in front of them."Tyson! look in our way!"Percy said and Tyson,surprisely,did.

"Percy!" cried Tyson

"is nice to see you brother! look,she is Lillian,our half-sister"Percy introduced.

"hello there! is nice to meet you!"Lilly greeted.

"half-sister? daddy has been busy!"Tyson said and Lilly laugh.

"anyway,how are you doing? is it all right there?"Percy asked.

"Daddy has been busy,but we are all working here,and right now i have to get back to work,bye bye! it was nice to meet you!"Tyson said and the image dissappear.

"well,that was Tyson,he is really busy working there on the forges"

"he looks really friendly"Lilly said and Percy nodded.

"yeah,he is,now come with me,we have to get to the armory to pick up your weapon,follow me!" Percy said and Lillian followed him.

**And that's it! hope you like it! 4 reviews till the next chapter! bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awwww, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! Thanks a lot! Your reviews inspire me to continue writing! I love you!**

**In Camp Half-Blood…**

They all were on the armory choosing their weapons when Chiron came in

"Alright! Pay attention please!" he said and they all look at him, when he sees this he continues" tonight there's a capture the flag game, when you finish here go to centre of camp; I'll tell you the teams, that's all. Have a good day campers!" he finished and went. Some of the campers started whispering about how the teams were gong to be form.

"Alright, do you all have your weapons? Chiron doesn't like waiting" Annabeth said and they all nodded.  
"You all chose good weapons, did you?" Percy asked.

"Percy! They are all new here! Please!" Annabeth told him off.

"Hey! They need to have good weapons so they don't get cut in pieces!" Percy told her.

"Are we going to be cut in pieces?" Asked Liz insecure.

"No! Don't worry, Percy is not serious, excuse us" Annabeth said and pushed Percy to a corner making him crush the wall.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" he question rubbing his head painfully.

"I'm sorry, but are you crazy?" she muttered.

"Why?" Percy asked indifferent.

"They are new here! Do not scare them with your words!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right, I won't do it" He promised and Annabeth smiled.

"Good, and, although they are new here, the chose some great weapons, just look at them" she said and Percy did, in fact, they were all really good, Bows and Arrows, Swords and Daggers.

"Oh, yeah, you are right, they are all great!" Percy agreed.

"See? Now, let's go! Chiron is waiting for us!" Annabeth order and they did as told. In the meeting place they were all the campers, waiting for Chiron's orders.

"All right now, the Blue team is form by Poseidon's cabin, Hades' cabin, Iris', Hermes 'and Apollo's," he waited for argues but he didn't heard anything so he continue "the red team by Athena's, Dionysus, Ares and Artemis, you choose your leaders and which minor cabin you want on your team" He explained. Immediately they were heard shouts of "Percy!" from the Blue team and" Annabeth!" from the Red team except from Riley, who was just complaining

" No! Why Annabeth? Let's choose another one! She is always the leader!" he suggested.

"And how do you know?" one boy asked.

"Because it is obvious"

"So, you accept that I' am Intelligent Annabeth joke but Riley shoot her a glance.

"I didn't say so"

"But you were thinking of it" Nico said

"No"

"Yes you were" Lilly

"No! I wasn't"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Juli added and Riley sighted angry. Just then, Chiron came.

"I almost forgot, no Percy or Annabeth as leaders, they have something else to do" Chiron said and they were heard complains all over the camp.

"Look, do whatever you want, but I suggest either Lilly or Nico as leaders" Percy said and followed Chiron.

"I suggest Juli as leader and please, win" She said and did the same as Percy.

Percy and Annabeth went with Chiron who was standing in the big house with Grover at his side.

"What happened? Is it something good?" Percy asked desperately.

"Yeah, it is, really" Grover answered.

"What is it then?" Annabeth questioned and Grover smiled.

"You are going to England" Chiron said.

"What? Why?" Percy argued.

"9 powerful demigods are there, they are in danger" Grover explained.

"Who told you that?" Annabeth asked and Grover looked at Chiron who jus answered:

"Piper"

He said and Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Piper?" Percy asked and Chiron nodded" Piper Mclean?"

"Is there another Piper that you know, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked him.

"Right, just wanted to be sure wise girl"

"Yeah, can you come back here?" Grover said and snapped his fingers in front of them.

"Oh, yeah, sure" Percy apologized.

"Right, now, you are going to England, pack your things and meet Argus in the Half-Blood hill, he will take you to the airport" Chiron ordered.

"What? To the airport?" questioned Percy desperately.

"Do not panic, you will survive" Grover calmed him.

"Aren't you coming?" Annabeth asked to Grover and he shooked his head.

"No, I need to rest, I'm sorry"

"Is okay man, we'll contact you through Iris messages" Percy said and shoved him gently.

"True, now let's move! England awaits us!" Annabeth said and went to her cabin to pack her things, Percy did the same, he packed some clothes, Drachmas and went to the hill. Annabeth and Argus were there; when he arrived they went taking a last look to the forest, where capture the flag game was starting.

**In Anubis House…**

They were all in the Living room, including Eddie who was feeling better, when Trudy came in.

"Alright lovelies, listen up! We are having 5 new students! And yes Patricia, they are from America" She said as Patricia muttered something about Americans invading us.

"Who are they sharing room with?" Nina asked.

"There are 3 boys and 2 girls" Trudy said as Amber celebrated" One of the girls, who will arrive now, will be sharing room with Patricia, Joy and Mara, the other one, who is arriving later will share with Nina and Amber. And then the two boys arriving now will share with Jerome and Alfie the other with Eddie and Fabian"Trudy finished" And please, be kind"

"Patricia? Being kind? It is a joke, right?" Jerome asked and Trudy shook her head.

"No, I'm serious"

"Patricia can't be kind! With Americans either!" Eddie complained and Trudy shoot him a glance" I mean, don't you remember what she did?" he asked and Trudy shooked her head again. "She threw juice at me and Nina!"

"Wait a second; I did it for a reason" she complained" To Nina because I didn't trust her at all and to you because you deceived me!" Patricia defended herself"is not like I' am going to throw them water because they are Americans"

"I hope so and please, if the bell rings answer it, I will be cooking dinner" Trudy said and went to the kitchen; they immediately started talking about the newbies.

"I hope they are jokers!" Alfie said.

"Are you kidding? I want them to have attitude!" Patricia argued.

"No! I want them to be stylish! Or cute in boys' case!" Amber said.

"Hey! And what about me? I'm your boyfriend, right?" Alfie asked and Amber smiled.

"Of course you are! But I want cute boys for Joy! Who is alone!"

"Hey! I'm right! I don't need boys in my life!" Joy complained.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Amber said indifferent when the bell ringed.

"Who goes?" Fabian asked and Eddie stood up.

"I'll go!" he said and opened the door, they were three teenagers there, Eddie was mute because of one of them's beauty"

"Hi, I'm Piper Mclean and these are my friends, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez"

**And that's it! 4 reviews till the next chapter! And sorry if I do not write Jason, Piper and Leo's personality well, but I haven't finished Heroes of Olympus yet, sorry!**

**Sibuna4ever**


	5. The New Kids

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I loved them! Here's the next chapter,hope you like it!**  
**Chapter 5**

Eddie was staring at Piper amazed,the kids were talking to him but he wasn't answering.

"It is the same everytime we meet a new guy,he looks at you and gets mute"Said Leo.

"Hey! that's not my fault! Is Aphrodite's! If you have to blame someone blame her! Not me!" Complained Piper.

They continue arguing until the teenagers came to the hall.

"Why are you taking so much time Eddie?" asked Joy and inmmediately understood the scene,she looked at Piper and then at Eddie repeatedly,when she finished she looked at Patricia with a look that they were the only ones who understood It,Patricia went to Eddie and hit him at the back of his head.

"Eddie Miller! come back to reality,NOW!"She said and Eddie did.

"Um,er...what happened?"He asked confused.

"Not a lot,you got hypnotized by Piper's beauty and Jason was about to kill you"Leo joked.

"That's no true!"Complained Jason

"So...you are Jason?"Amber asked

"Yeah,he is and he's mine" Piper muttered without Jason listening but Amber yes"Woah,did I just said that?" she asked to Leo.

"Yup,you did"He answered.

"Oh my! I'm turning into my mom! how disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh,do not say that! you will anger the gods!"Jason whispered.

"Oh,you're right,sorry" she apologized.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked.

"What?" Piper said.

"Never mind,who are you?"Fabian asked.

"Piper Mclean,Jason Grace and Leo Valdez" Piper explained.

"Who's Leo and who's Jason?"Eddie asked.

"Are you kidding dude? we've just told you!"Jason exclaimed

"Sorry,I wasn't listening"

"Of course you weren't,who would with Piper in front of them?"Leo joked.

"Leo! Enough!" Piper argued"Him"she pointed to Leo"Is Leo and him" she pointed to Jason"is Jason"

"Hi there! I'm Nina Martin!"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Joy Mercer"

"Amber Millington"

"Patricia Williamson"

"Eddie Miller,as you know"

"Mara Jaffray"

"Jerome Clarke"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Is nice to meet you all"

"For us too"Mara agreed.

"So,with who are we sharing room?"Jason asked.

"Oh,right,mmmmmm,Jason and Leo with Jerome and Alfie,Piper with Patricia,Joy and Mara"Fabian said.

"Aren't they enough in Patricia's room?"Jerome asked.

"Yeah,we will need remodeling or,either,a new house" Joy said and went upstairs"follow us Piper!" Piper went behind her.

"So..."Jason tried to say something.

"What?"Asked Jerome

"Jerome! Show them your room!"Fabian said.

"Oh,right,come with me" He said and they did.

**In the girls' room...**

"Is this your room?"Piper asked.

"Yeah,I know is kinda mixing styles,but we all have different tastes here"Joy apologized.

"That's true,while I'am the rebelish kind,Mara is the nerdish kind" Patricia explained.

"Hey!"Mara complained.

"You know I love you Mara"

"How would you describe yourself?"Mara asked

"I...uhmmmmm...no idea"Piper said an laugh.

"I'm sure we will discover how you are,but for now,just be yourself! We won't judge you for it"Joy said.

"At least,your not like my cabin-mates"She said.

"Did you just said cabin-mates? What do you mean by that?"Patricia asked.

"Oh! Right,in Summer,I stay in a camp in which we are divided into cabins,and my cabin-mates are the worst!"she lied.

"Ohhh, and why do you say that?"Mara questioned

"They are nothing like me! They only focus in looking well and in boys,I'm the opposite!"she cried.

"So,they would be great friends with Amber"Joy joked and they all laugh.

"Amber? The blonde one?"

"Yeah,that one"Patricia agreed.

"She looks like she is that kind of girl"

"She does,doesn't she?"Mara said.

"And what about this other girl? Uhmmm,Nina! That one!"

"Oh,well,Nina is really,really friendly,she loves meeting new people!"Joy explained.

"Yeah,she looks like. and what about the couples?"

"Oh,well! Trixie is dating Eddie,Mara is datin Jerome,Amber is dating Alfie and Nina is dating Fabian"Joy explained

"Excuse me,but who's Trixie?"Piper asked confused.

"Oh,yeah,sorry,I'm Trixie,they call me like that"Patricia clarified.

"Ohh,right,sorry for my ignorance"She apologized.

"Is ok,no one knows much at first"Mara confessed.

**In the boys' room...**

"Which ones are our beds?"Jason asked

"That ones on the corners"Jerome said and pointed to them,the guys made their way to their beds and started unpacking.

"Where do I put my luggage?"Jason asked irritate.

"On the closet over there"Alfie indicated.

"And the suitcase?"Leo asked cheerful.

"Under the bed!"Alfie said.

"Right!"Leo cheer.

"Oh,and sorry if we don't host you well,but we never had new guys in our bedroom,we were always two,the new ones went always with Fabian and Eddie"Jerome apologized and Jason smile.

"Is okay"he said.

"So...tell me about the ladies! Is there any available?"Leo asked sitting on his bed.

"Only one,Joy,but her heart is already taken"Jerome said.

"By who?"Leo asked jealous.

"Fabian" Alfie answered.

"But...isn't he dating Nina?"Jason asked.

"Yeah,how do you know?"Jerome asked suspicious.

"Uhhhmm...intuition,I'm spending too much time with Piper!"Jason said and they all laughed.

"C'mon,let's go,is almost supper"Alfe said and Jason and Leo gave them confused looks"Dinner" He clarified.

"Ohhhhhh"Jason and Leo said.

"Yeah,let's go! I'm starving!"Leo said and went to the kitchen with the boys following him.

**So? What do you think? Did you like it? Review!**  
**Sibuna4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys,I'm sorry to say this,but I'm leaving FF for a while or FOREVER I'm still not sure,I received really negative comments in one of my stories,I will miss you,I met really great people here,but I just can't afford it,the reviews made me think about my way of writing,I think it isn't good and if it isn't good,I can't find inspiration to write more,I'm sorry,I guess it is a goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOOD NEWS! I'm not leaving FF,I thought about it,and all of you are right,we are all great authors,no matter what! But just in case,I'm deleting the story with the negative comments,I don't want to be depressed again,hope you are happy and I'm sorry because this isn't a for the support! You are great guys! Love you!**


End file.
